Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a battery module.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a secondary battery is rechargeable and dischargeable unlike a primary battery, which is not rechargeable. The secondary battery is used as an energy source of mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, electric bicycles, uninterruptible power supplies, and the like, and depending on a type of an external device using the secondary battery, the secondary battery may be a single battery or a battery module obtained by grouping a plurality of secondary batteries.
Although a small mobile device such as a mobile phone may operate using an output and capacity of a single battery during a predetermined time period, a battery pack is preferably used in an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, or the like that require a great amount of power and are driven over a long time period due to an output and capacity issue, and an output voltage or an output current supplied by the battery pack may increase according to the number of embedded battery cells.